Existing technologies allow users to find a location but often do not function correctly under certain circumstances. For example, global positioning satellite (GPS) based systems rely on microwave signals transmitted by Medium Earth Orbit satellites; such microwave signals are affected by multipath propagation and atmospheric conditions. Effects of multipath propagation include data corruption, signal nulling, increased signal amplitude and decreased signal amplitude. Since acquiring and tracking such signals can therefore be difficult or impossible, particularly when used indoors, GPS-based systems may become increasingly inaccurate or stop working. Wideband and ultra wideband signals have been used for some time for locating items in radar, especially radar arrays for close proximity.